Saving Each Other
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lynn Jr. awakens in a hospital bed, and finds her brother waiting for her, dressed in a very familiar costume. As memories come back to her and feelings ignite, Lynn and Lincoln wonder if they can fold to the fluttering in their hearts (Lynncoln AU)


**This story was born when I was approached by my close friend and fellow writer Pillow to collaborate. Not to brag, but I think this might be one of the best stories we've ever written.**

**Dedicated to a mutual friend of ours. He knows who he is.**

* * *

_This bed is pretty lumpy._

That was the first thought that ran through the mind of Lynn Loud Jr. as her eyes flutter open. Her long eyelashes separate and reunite as the dazed girl blinks a few times. Her vision is blurred, and the ceiling above is filled with fuzzy purples and oranges. When her vision finally adjusts, she realizes they were just lights.

_Wait, there's no way Lucy would let us have colored lights in our room… where the hell am I?_

She shoots straight up in her bed, glancing down to notice that her sheets weren't red or covered with footballs and baseball bats. The sporty girl scans the room, noticing how small and sterile it all is. This isn't her room, obviously. But it was a room she recognizes from many, many visits.

"I'm back in the infirmary." Lynn grumbles to herself, before smirking. "Guess I must've exerted myself _pounding so many home runs. _It's not easy being the best."

"Actually, you're in here for something else," a familiar, soft voice says. Lynn glances over to the door to her room, just as her younger brother, Lincoln, walks in, carrying a metal tray with three bottles of orange juice and a sports bar. The boy gives her a gentle, beaming smile, but Lynn snickers softly. "Hey Stinkoln… why are you still in costume?"

The white haired boy is dressed long-sleeved red tights, alternating between a light shade of ruby and a dark shade of crimson. Gold bracelets adorns his costume, and flowing azure cape is strapped to his back. And perhaps most importantly, his baggy eyes are obscured with a jet black mask.

If anyone else was wearing this outfit, it would been considered a nerdy cosplay. But Lynn knows the truth about her little brother. Lincoln Loud had, months ago, decided to don the costume in order to fight crime as Ace Savvy, the world's savviest detective.

Lynn was reminded how amazed and proud she was of him when he declared his fight against crime. He fought with all the traits she admired; kindness, bravery, toughness and a speed to action. She remembered how her heart beat with excitement when she watched Ace Savvy on the news fighting thugs and supervillians, and found herself cheering as enthusiastically for him as he had always cheered for her at her games. Though she didn't want to admit it to his face, she admired him, and longed to fight alongside her sibling.

So she, as well as her other sisters, took on their own identities and became the Full House Gang. Lynn herself became the Strong Suit, clad in red and white leotard and tightly strapped against her blossoming body (she liked to tease her brother sometimes by pointing this out to him).

Coincidentally, she was dressed as the Strong Suit at that moment.

"So if we're both in our costumes… I'll take a wild guess and assume I didn't black out after a god-tier slam dunk."

"No, you didn't," Lincoln sighs as he hands her the tray. As Lynn wolfs down her food and drink, she lets out a loud, earth-rumbling burp, then blushes when Lincoln gives her an unamused glare. "Sorry. And of course, thanks for the snack and the OJ. Do you mind refreshing my memory about what happened?"

"You really don't remember?"

Lynn rubs the back of her neck abashedly. "Not really. My b."

"No, no, it's fine. After the hit you took, I'd be surprised if you did remember anything..."

Lincoln takes a deep breath before he began, and Lynn makes sure to quiet her drinking so he could think and talk. "We were fighting Wild Card Willy again. He was robbing a bank agai-"

"God, that's so cliché, even for him."

"I know, right?" Lincoln chuckles, before coughing to continue. "Anyways, while all of our sisters were busy fighting his minions, me and you teamed up to fight him head-on. We could've won, but..."

His voice trembles, and he stops, glancing down to the smooth white floor. Lynn slowly raises her eyebrow. "But?"

He looks back at her, a deep shame buried in his eyes. He swallows, and his Adam's apple bobs. He feels like he had just swallowed a molten block of iron. "But then I… I got cocky. I tried to rush him, but he predicated that I would. He gave me this awful, greasy sneer and… and..."

That's when Lynn remembered.

"He shot at you," the brunette breathes softly, "And I had to duck in to save you."

She could feel it in her bones. She remembers screaming _"LINCOLN!" _in horror as she watched the older villain pull out a weapon and aim it directly at her brother's heart. She remembers rushing over, time crawling as if the whole scene had been dumped in molasses, and knocking her brother out of the bullet's way…

And feeling it dig itself into her shoulder as she was knocked back, her head slamming into a hefty metal pipe.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry, it's all my fau-"

His sentence is interrupted as Lynn grabs her brother and pulls him in for a hug as swiftly as she could. She hugs him tightly, panting and exhaling with cold horror, digging her face into his shoulder. "Don't apologize, or I swear I'll kick your ass," she whispers, her voice cracking and wavering. Her brown eyes were stinging, threatening to spill over with tears, but the older girl refused to let her brother see her cry. "Now I remember… I remember how scared I was. I thought… I thought I could've lost you..."

Without a word, he wraps his arms around her back as well, rubbing it soothingly and softly. "It's okay, Lynn, I'm here. I'm here."

"I know. I-I know," she pants with exhaustion. She throws her herself back against the soft pillow, trying to calm her nerves. Her hand fell to the side, and Lincoln tentatively reaches over to grab it, squeezing it tightly. She looks into his eyes, and he smiles gently, rubbing his palm against her smooth hand. Lynn feels her cheeks start to burn, and she coughs lightly. "Sorry you had to see that, little bro. Just waking up, ya know? Don't get any ideas about me being a softie or anything."

"I know, Lynn. You are the Strong Suit, after all."

"D-damn right I am," the athletic heroine announces, trying to regain some of her lost swagger. "I'm the heroine this city deserves and needs, dealing out shiners as shiny as my t-r-o-f-i-e-s."

Lincoln smiles with amusement. "If The Card Counter was here now, she's have something to say about that."

"Yeah… I was just about to ask; where're the rest of the team? What, do Flush and Night Club have better things to do than check up on their favorite sis/teammate?"

"Well, Luan was here earlier with Lily, but you were asleep. Everyone else really wants to stop by, but they've been busy. Crime's just been… a mess lately. More than usual. The whole city's taken a Royal Flush down the toilet," Lincoln groans.

"So, how come you aren't out there on the field?"

"I talked to Lori about it, and with her High Card authority, she let me stay behind. To, uh… to take care of you," Lincoln mumbles. His shoulders slouch and he finds himself looking away from Lynn again. He knows what's about to come.

Lynn considers his words, and a devilishly teasing grin immediately curls onto her face. She was about to let loose a barrage of mocking and insults on the poor boy, along with self-confident boasts that '_I don't need anyone to look after me, I'm way too strong to let some puny bullet keep me down.'_

But then she pauses. The tomboy closes her mouth as she looked on Lincoln's facial expression. Hidden underneath the inky mask of the superhero was what Lincoln truly was at that moment… a young boy, scared about his hurt sister. Scared that he was what hurt her. Scared that… he could've lost her. Lynn hums to herself as she mulls over the feeling. She could definitely empathize. After all, she had taken the shrapnel for him for that exact same reason.

_So he's just staying behind because he wants to look after me. Because he's scared __about me, and he feels guilty… I guess I can give the little squirt a break…_

Her cheeks flush red once again, her freckles shining pale against them. "Hey Linc, come here," she says in a sisterly voice, patting the bed, inviting him to sit besides her. She scoots slightly to the left as Lincoln places himself closer to her, one leg on the bed and one planted on the ground.

Lynn puts a tentative hand on his knee, garbed in her favorite color. Her hand radiates with a warmth that raced through Lincoln's body. She gives him a cutely bashful smile. "Thanks for sticking around, but don't worry too much about me, okay? You're a lot cuter when you're smiling," she comforts, slapping his cheek lightly and playfully, but keeping her hand there.

His cheek is burning, and the soft sunset-shaded glow spreads to her own face. The two of them knew they had a… special connection. It was odd and troubled at times, but then again, as they both reasoned time and time again, didn't all siblings?

But there was something odder about Lynn and Lincoln than other brothers and sisters. There was a special kinship that was sparked when they decided to put on their costumes. On the battlefield, there was no one Strong Suit trusted more to have her back than Ace Savvy, just as there was no one Lynn Loud trusted more to have her back than Lincoln.

And the fair headed boy felt similarly.

Perhaps that's why Lynn's eyes tended to linger slightly as when Ace Savvy took of his costume and revealed her brother's thin and muscular frame. Perhaps that's why Lincoln's eyes were drawn to the tears and cuts in Strong Suit's leotard, revealing his sister's flawless, tanned skin.

They loved each other, though only Lincoln would be bold enough to utter such a powerful word as 'love' out loud. Even if their familial, platonic love was troubled by a deep, more romantic love… it was still love that Lynn and Lincoln shared.

Lynn slowly withdraws her hand, placing it lazily by her side. Lincoln motions to stand, but the young girl's hand shoots out and reachs for him. "You don't have to get up, you know? Just… just sit here for a little while, enjoy the view, shoot the shit with me."

"Sure." Lincoln simply says, pressing his weight against the mattress again. "Maybe I can finally teach you how to spell trophies."

"It's just slang, little bro, don't be a Lisa."

"Ah. I just thought that… for a moment I..."

Lynn's eyes narrow, and she scowls lightly. "You thought that what? Keep in mind, I am a B student."

"More of a B- student, to be honest."

"Still counts."

Lynn covers her mouth, trying to suppress a low giggle. However, the sight of Lincoln's grinning face as he tries to hide his laughter causes her to burst out with hyena-like laughing. She sighs, wiping a sentimental tear from her chocolate colored eye. "It's times like this that remind me what I'm fighting for. Though… Lincoln, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"_Will you marry me~?_" she teases, before shaking her head, her face suddenly turning more solemn and serious. "Real talk, Stinkoln… do you, um… do you ever miss the days before we did this superhero stuff?"

"Do you?"

Lynn looks away, her mouth quivering as she thought about an answer. "Yeah, honestly. Sometimes I do."

Lincoln blinks, a bit surprised with her answer. "But… but being a superhero is awesome! I thought you liked-"

"I like some parts, Ace. I love the energy and rushing around. I love when the people you save thank you for being awesome and ask you sign their socks. But there's one part I hate. I hate more than anything in the world… and it's kinda why I'm in this bed in the start."

Lincoln cocks his hand to the side, completely lost. Lynn growls with a mix of disappointment and annoyance. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you? Fine… I'm scared about all of you, okay? All the time. Especially you, Stinkoln. The bad guys hate you the most, they always aim at you and… I don't know, I worry."

"Lynn, you really don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, that's really reassuring," she grumbles, her voice shaking in the low undertones.

The jock goes silent, and her entire frame shakes. She hates being so straightforward, but her stupid, stupid, _stupid _brother just doesn't want to get it by himself. Lincoln, for his part, seems to realize what he'd done. He'd put Lynn, and perhaps his other sisters, through so much worry about him. He should've realized it when they all formed the Full House Gang… they were scared he would get hurt saving people and no one would be there to save him…

Suddenly, he feels really heated and embarrassed in his costume.

"Lynn, please listen to me," he encroaches her, his voice soft and begging. Her face is bathing in the soft, silvery light of the rising moon, and the corners of her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I can't promise you anything about my safety. That's… that's the point of a hero. To risk safety for others. It's like how football players risk their safety for… for so much. You should know, you're the best football player in the world

"But I can promise you this… I'll always fight as hard as I can to return to you. Because… because I love you, Lynn. I love you," he repeats in a hushed tone.

Their faces are close now, and Lynn feels his cool, ragged breaths roll over her face. Their sights meet, and Lynn's beauty in the light of the stars makes her the image of a celestial goddess in Lincoln's eyes.

"P-prove it to me," she murmurs.

It's as if they've been sucked into a timeless vacuum as they sink deeper and deeper into each other's eyes. In them, there's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing can hurt them, man, monster, nature, their own selves…

Nothing.

Finally, the man behind Ace Savvy, Lincoln Loud, decides to act on it. He removes his black mask, revealing his unadulterated face to the girl he loves. His eyes have black bags from restlessness, his freckles are a little more distracting in this lighting, and he could afford to wash up, actually. But Lynn doesn't care. She still finds him to be a beautiful boy, the most beautiful person she's ever seen. She takes off her headband, shaking her head a little to fix her hair. Then, she meets his gaze once again, offering him a chance to see her at her most unashamed and vulnerable with the same emotionally charged look as before. This time will be different though, and he knows it even before she takes her hand and rests it on his cheek. His heart races faster than his diaphragm can keep up with, and he can feel his manhood getting excitable beneath his tight spandex. There's just no telling how far they'll go, but he wants now more than ever to find out. With mental synchronization and unmistakable chemistry, they can't hold back anymore. Slowly, they inch their faces closer to one another, shutting their eyes and opening their hearts as they pucker their lips. They come together like the creation of Adam to form a seal so spellbindingly wonderful, an exchange of unrestrained love unlike anything they've ever known.

And it's only the beginning. They both know that. They start off slow, savoring the sweet taste of each other's lips before breaking away for a moment to glare back into each other's eyes… but only for a moment. Because soon enough, they're practically crashing back into one another's embrace, putting everything they can muster into this passionate kiss. No other words are spoken at this juncture. They aren't needed, not when their actions speak with much deeper tones. And it isn't just the way Lynn lets herself fall back on the mattress with her brother's weight toppling her, it's the wound, the disrobing of masks… All of it. She can feel his aching dick against her thigh now, enticing her to squeeze his face harder with her hands before moving her arms to his back. A hitched breath escapes her as she feels him prod against her crotch, maybe by accident, maybe on purpose. No man has ever made her feel so much like a woman, and she'll be sure to show him that. Never mind everything else, right now all that matters is her knight in shining armor.

Lincoln runs his fingers down to her sides, the feeling of them against her slender, tone waist flooding his mind with images of the rest of her body. He'll take her clothes off to expose her statuesque figure soon enough, but for now, it's enough to make him short of breath, so much so that he has to break away from their kiss again just to recover. Almost like a bitch in heat though, she's wolfing her way to his neck, kissing and sucking on him as she braves her hand to his groin. He can't help but let out an embarrassing moan as her hand meets his cock, but what little self consciousness he experiences is soon snuffed by the awareness that she really wants this, she really wants him. So yeah. It feels good to get felt up, but it almost wouldn't mean as as much coming from just any neighborhood cutie. This is his Lynn, his Strong Suit.

And he loves her.

He takes one big, deep breath to collect himself, and a little smirk even grows on his face as he mutters "Okay."

It makes Lynn smile a little herself, knowing she's doing something right. "Do you think you're really ready for this, Stinkoln?" "I'm ready," he simply says, being sure to rediscover the compassion in her stare before making any false moves. Once he's sure enough this is true, he decides to get on her level, returning his lips to hers as he moves his hands down to her bottom. With his hands around her firm, round cheeks, and his dick practically trying to protrude from his pants to get between her legs, he stops pussyfooting his way around her. It isn't long before he moves his lips from her mouth and to her collar, where he plants his kisses along the little line of exposed skin he can.

It isn't satisfying enough. He needs more, and her damn singlet won't let him have it. So he's forced to shift his focus from her juicy ass to get a grip on her hemline, using his raw energy to rip it in order to expose her chest. "Fuck, Lincoln!" she curses, and he feels a twinge of regret. Was he being too much, too soon? Did he hurt her shoulder? Damn it, he had already messed this up... That's only before seeing the way she grins though. "I always knew you had this in you."

Bye bye twinge of regret.

The satisfaction he feels knowing he's pleased her in such a way isn't one he could have measured so easily, and the fact that he's just getting started brews a strange new excitement inside of him. He should maybe be nervous that it's their first time, but instead, his desires, both of the body and mind, fuel him to almost aimlessly keep going. He'll get his pleasure, and he'll pleasure her just as well. She keeps massaging his bulge with her hand, dancing her fingers against his spandex as it twitches from behind the Rancor door. She even lets herself loose by slipping her brother some tongue, which fits nicely considering how he's taken her by surprise this way. He wraps an arm around her as he focuses his face and hand against her breasts, kissing and licking the nipples as he gropes them. They're pert enough for him to get all the satiation he needs from her womanly figure, and she has to admit to herself that feeling his lips suck on her feels really good. She even likes the way his teeth just barely scrape against them, making her little kitty purr more and more with every touch.

It's even more when he ghosts his hand down there, and when he starts rubbing against her. "Uhhh… Lincoln~" she mewls as she wraps her hand around his head, ruffling her fingers through his ashy white hair. She offers him a kiss on his forehead, letting herself stay planted against his scalp for a few lingering seconds before she just lets herself relax and enjoy the pleasure he'll give her. Once she breaks away, they meet each other's eyes for another powerfully charged gaze. In his eyes, Lynn can see just how complacent he's become. Just how calm he is, despite everything wrong with the way things are. The bullet wound, the fact he's her brother… So she decides to let some her frustrations, the ones she always feels regarding these things she cares so much about, out in the open. "Is this really going to be worth it, Sappy? Are you really gonna fucking do this to me right here, right now?" she challenges. And for a brief moment, he considers the possibility that maybe he really did do something wrong. But as he keeps gazing into her fiery irises, he realizes the truth. Just like always, she's a fighter. She lives to make everything a challenge, and this is no exception. With that in mind, he bucks up, and simply says to her, "Yeah. I'm gonna do this."

She amusedly scoffs at that before clenching her fist with a handful of his crimson top, pulling him in close to her face. "Then let's really do it, lover boy. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." She steals another quick, forceful kiss before shoving him away, giving him the next move. He sits there on his knees with some bewilderment, but only for a little while. He understands what she's trying to do, and she understands just why… It's because she's a complicated girl whose head over heels in love with him, and she has her own kind of style. It's what makes her the Strong Suit, after all. That's when he decides to get rough. If that's the way she likes it, he'll give it to her just so. He takes his hand and uses it to rip the remnants of her singlet with one swift motion, leaving only her wristbands, socks, and knee pads on her person.

"Lincoln!" she squeals again, but before she can say much more, he's grabbing her by her ponytail, coercing her onto her hands and knees with her juicy fat ass free for the taking. Even with the heat of the moment, it dulls in comparison to the majesty of this sight. Her own warm, velvety heat on display for his eyes, perfectly completing the package that is her beautiful backside. The freckles speckled along her bare cheeks are almost like little dots of candy that he could just eat up for days with his tongue and teeth and all. _Fuck!_

And while she isn't used to being one-upped in such a way, she doesn't fight it. She just lets out a wide eyed "Jesus!" and he smacks her ass with his gloved hand, leaving a red blotch on her cheek and an even bigger zing in her twat… the good kind, obviously. It hurts so good. The boy isn't satisfied just making her feel it though. This dang, stupid glove keeps him from really feeling what he wants to, so he uses his teeth to bite down on the middle finger as he slides his hand out. Once it's off, he spits the thing out onto the floor like yesterday's newspaper, then gives her ass another big swat with it, this time spanking the other cheek. "Ahhh!" Lynn cries, obediently letting him punish her. "Fuck, dude…" He sinisterly sneers seeing her behave like a good little Lynndog. "You like that? You like the way I smack your ass?" he arrogantly asks her. "Unn~ Smack it again. You won't," she challenges him in typical Strong Suit fashion.

Challenge. Accepted.

The boy takes off his other glove to symbolize this change of pace, then actually spits on his hand before lining up to hit her again with the finesse of a Louisville Slugger swing. He connects, sending a similar wave of conflicting pain and pleasure into the girl, this time keeping his grip tight against her cheek as he gives it a firm squeeze. She didn't get enough credit for her sweet booty. He'd remedy that today. And frankly, that's all she really wants. He's had his fun messing around, now she wants something to make up for the foreplay. "Come on, Sappy. Bury your face in there. Make me feel like a real woman," she commands him. He loved it when she talked to him this way. It used to piss him off and make him wonder what he was doing wrong, but now he took it as her looking to bring out the best of him. Which was true, of course. He knows her like the back of his hand that he glued to her seat. "Alright, you wanna feel like a real woman? I'll show you what I'm made of," he asserts. And with little hesitation, he lowers his head down to her backside, creeping his face to her womanhood. The smell alone is enough to put him into a pussy eating frenzy that would make even the most precarious Chinese restaurant look tame, but when his tongue meets her flesh… God damn! She tastes so sweet and nectarful, almost like it's natural for a man to dine on such a delicacy all the time! He knew she had to take pride in her personal hygiene, but this was just awesome!

No time for words though, not now at least. The life of a superhero is one of risk, and there's no telling when today could be his last day. So not only does he have to show her that he can be the lover she deserves… but he also just selfishly wants to lick her pussy as much as he can. His hands take rest on her fluffy cheeks as he shuts his eyes and focuses on dining on her succulent nether regions, kissing and sucking the clitoris and being sure to prod and fuck it with his tongue, earning him tasty, cunny cream for his efforts. All the while, she grips the pillow on the bed, clenching her fists hard on it before taking a bite down to keep from moaning so much. Only a little though. She concedes a little bit so she can show her new boy toy he's doing a great job. "Ahh, ohh God, Linc. That feels really fuckin' good," she tells him as she euphorically grinds her hips back and forth to slide against his mouth. He stops for a moment upon hearing that, perking up with boyish wonder. "Really?" "Don't kill the mood, dumbass. Keep sucking me," she demands. "Oh, sorry," he says with a charmingly nervous little laugh before putting his lips against hers once more. It's a whole lot of fun making her squeal and squirm with his mouth, and even more fun when he sneaks his fingers in there too, he finds out. It's really great to see that she feels so good because of him, and it makes his dick feel great with the harder his erection gets doing this. He's sure to touch himself a little, just to keep little Ace from getting too impatient.

But as great as it is, there's still a spark of curiosity that he imagines even Billy Batson or Peter Parker would take a chance to explore. Lynn's butthole seems kind of nice… Maybe she just recently showered, or maybe she made it good practice to do colonics. Either way, he can't help but find his eyes fixing on her tart little starfish, the way it winks at him becoming more enamoring with every passing second. Ah, fuck it. What's the worst that could happen? "I'm gonna try something Lynn. Don't be mad," he warns her as he momentarily pulls his face away from her cunt. She turns her head back to acknowledge this. "What? Wait, what are you- Ohhhh~" It certainly surprises her that the little fucker would have the balls to slide his tongue up her buttcrack, but it surprise her even more just how good it feels. Shit, his mouth can do whatever it wants down there if it's gonna be this nice. "Damn Linc… You're full of surprises," she flirts as she bites her lower lip and makes her head comfortable on the mattress.

"I'll take that as a 'go ahead,'" Lincoln quips as he looks to her face for just a moment, catching the little curves of her smiling lips before shifting his gaze back to her third eye blind. It's wet, slimy wink invites him to return to her, and he won't deny his favorite girl in the world this pleasure. What kind of brother would he be?

So he plants his mouth back to her sphincter, giving it the same oral love that he did her salty pink slit. He fucks it with his tongue the same way he did below, savoring its astonishingly good tartness as she keeps moaning and even laughing with how good it makes her feel. "I love you…" she casually tells him. It's amazing to think that he's heard that so many times from her before. But this time, there was clearly something more to it. It's so crazy she could say it this way like it's nothing to make a fuss about, but then again, maybe it just isn't. Maybe there's more weight to actions than words anyway, and it's not it wasn't obvious there was something going on, anyway. Nothing says 'I love you' like tongue fucking someone's asshole, after all. There'd be time for a big heart to heart about the way things are and will be later. Not like he hasn't mentally read into it enough, anyway. For now, he (and little Ace) are more than happy to just keep playing around like this. But only for so long. Because the more Lincoln grooves his tongue to alternate between her sweet ass and muff, even making time to playfully bite and kiss the buttcheeks… the more his cock becomes desperate for her touch. He's made her feel plenty good at this point. Now she has to give him something in return before the little guy lost all vigor. "Okay, Lynn. I can't take it anymore," he confesses, taking a moment to catch his breath, "Quitting already? Figures…" she teases with a roll of the eyes before rolling herself over to meet his gaze. They could easily proceed with good ol' fashioned missionary position love, but seeing the way she looks at him, he can tell she has something more creative in mind. She was always a dastardly gal, might have even made a good super villain in another life. But with the luck of the draw, he managed to get her on his side, and he wouldn't trade it for all of Earth 616.

He studies her beautiful form with freeze frame tunnel vision, doing the best he can to take a mental snapshot of her body and everything that makes it so perfect. Her gorgeous, perky breasts, her tone abdomen, she cute little patch of pubic hair just above her flower, the actual flower, her calves, just everything... But most of all, even after being exposed to it so many times before, he can't keep his eyes away from her face. He can't stop gazing into her maroon, mirthful eyes, practically making him fall in love all over again. He can't resist her damn smile, the one that makes him remember just how lucky he is to be fooling around with a girl he still believes to be miles out of his league. And when she begins to sit up, bringing all of these masterfully sculpted features closer to him… it actually almost makes him cum with so much excitement.

Fortunately, his superhuman endurance keeps him from popping, and he's able to swallow the spit he's choking up on as she gets inches away from his face. Her sly smile does so much for him physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually… But he somehow manages not to just fall over and die as she comes nose to nose with him, hovering her glossy lips over his. "You did a good job, Stinkoln. Now uh… why don't you let me show you how a pro does it, eh?" Her lips press against his before he can even mutter out any incomprehensible babble, and while his heart almost freezes like Anna, his log is more than ready to let it go.

It's as if the next moment is a blur as she breaks the kiss to focus on his tights, digging her fingers into the hemline to slowly inch his pants down to reveal his long, veiny scepter. It brings him a pride he's never even come close to feeling when her eyes and mouth widen at the sight of his manhood. She even lets out a gasp and covers her mouth before hesitantly reaching out and pulling back, the thing is just so damn awe inspiring. "Mother fucker…" she can't help but let out. He smirks, unable to resist his own feeling of accomplishment. "I mean, I'm a growing boy you know…" She just keeps looking back and forth between him and his wild card willie with the same flabbergasted expression before clearing her throat. "Damn, I guess you really are," she comments. She decides it's time brave a little forward, once again reaching her sweaty palm out to the twitching erection. It's as if she moves in slow motion, and it kills Linc with anticipation until her hand finally takes hold of his cock, offering it just the slightest alleviation of discomfort. She gives it a curious little squeeze before running her fingers up and down it, just kind of teasing her lover before fully committing to the task to complete. Not to mention it's just a nice cock. She'll remember it next time she has fun with her Great American Challenge. "Alright big boy, time to show you what an LJ BJ is like," she jokes before opening her mouth…

The sensation of her quivering lips is already enough to send waves of ecstasy through his superhuman veins, but it's nothing like the actual feeling of her mouth closing in on his dick, practically swallowing the shaft whole with her suctiony mouth's grip. His toes curl up and his leg even twitches a little as she slowly slurps back on his knob, making a loud pop with her lips as she releases him. She laughs a little at the way his face scrunches up with sensory overload, but just lets herself get right back to work soon after. She does a great job sucking on his girth, easing her way around the shaft and tip for a little while, giving it little nibbles and kisses to go along with the long strokes of her tongue. She likes to wrap her hands around it while she bobs back and forth, using the strands of drool that leave her tongue as nice slimey lubrication. Not just for his dick either. She's sure to give his testes some TLC as well. When he feels the tip of his cock against the back of her throat, that's when he starts to reach fever pitch. All this excitement building up in his core… fuck it it's such a blur. He loves all the things she does. The only thing he can really know for sure is her tongue makes it all the way to his balls while her lip presses against his pelvic mound. It's a good thing he shaves often... Running around in tights makes having a bush uncomfortable. When she frees herself from choking on his chicken, she only allows herself a short moment to collect her breath before transitioning to his nuts. She heartily sucks on them, rolling them around in her mouth one at a time all while stroking the penis. There's lots of slobber, some of it cascading down to her chest, most of it just making a mess of her face until she slurps it back up for swallowing.

And poor Lincoln… he wanted to last a while to show her he's not just some lightweight like the virgin he is… But he feels his grip loosening from her ponytail as the shakes get to him. She keeps pumping and pumping nevertheless, allowing her own hands to fall to the mattress as she focuses just using her mouth to keep fucking his dick. Molten warmth cascades his tummy, and he knows he can't last much longer. "Unn~ Lynn… I'm gonna cum," he lets her know, bracing himself for the eruption to follow. Lynn's outburst of disappointment, that is. However, instead of stopping to snarl at him and call him some sort of derogatory term like faggot or loser, she just keeps sucking on him, almost like she didn't even hear him. Either that, or she just has chicken headed tunnel vision that calls her to work out his load on her own like a good little whore. Being the chivalrous gentleman he is though, Lincoln makes an effort to ensure she's heard his warning one more time. Or, he tries at least…

"Did you hear me? I said I'm going- I'm going to-" The blood rushes to both his heads, and words escape him as the endorphins put him in a blissful nebulous. Like the Grand Venture geyser, his dick explodes with sweet release, his sticky white semen blasting the cave of Lynn's mouth with the stuff. She tries to fight against the abrupt ejaculation to keep satisfying her man, but the cum is too much for her, and she's forced to spit him out to cough some of it up. What she didn't swallow, anyway. Even so, little Ace is still putting up a fight, shooting more ropes of leche onto her face after being freed. Strands get onto the bridge of her nose, almost into the corner of her eye, but most of it falls against her lips and chin.

It would seem the last of it expels from Lincoln's core, and the deflating sense of relief comes over him as his cock limps from the exertion. He wearily looks down to Lynn, who takes a moment to convalesce herself before paying mind to the semen left on her person. Aside from her face, some of managed to get on her leg, just barely missing her giney. She wipes it up with a little bit of a wince, but isn't quite sure what to do with until she just decides to sort of wipe it on the bed like no one will ever notice. A smile encroaches on his face as his new lover looks up to meet his eyes though, an innocently quiet tone staying with her, almost like she's awaiting some sort of approval from him. It comes in the form of him placing his hands against her cheek, using his thumb to scoop up his own fluid from her chin into her mouth. She obediently lets him do this, peacefully resting her eyes as she sucks the cum from his thumb. He makes sure to get all of it for her until her face is clean of any residue, and only then does she open her brown eyes back up to return his gaze with a smile of her own. "Wow…" she simply utters.

"Heh… Yeah," Lincoln responds, feeling the same sense of wonder in knowing that he and his sister were able to share such a moment. There's such thing as calm before a storm, and for the two young heroes, it feels like maybe that's where they are. This was the consummation of their love, the two of them pleasuring each other's most personal places with only their tongues, pervading each other for the very first time alone, together. It meant so much more than simply bringing the young man to climax. They were taking things way too slow, and now they'll take each other away from here.

Not only with a bond of blood, or responsibility, but one of true love.

The silence becomes overwhelming for the eager young lovers, and their unspeakable chemistry compels them to both finally speak up at the same time.

They awkwardly try to start over one another before laughing a little… "Go ahead," Lincoln generously offers. Lynn smiles, thinking of whether she wants to start off sweet or sassy, as she's one to do. "This was nice," she admits. So sweet. But then the smile turns into a bit of a smirk as she furrows her brow. "You taste better than I thought you would. Someone gets plenty of fruit," she teases with a loving little jab against his abs. He rubs the now tender spot on his stomach, offering her a weak laugh in response. "Well, this one girl I know is all about eating healthy. She's nice enough to share every once in a while." Lynn raises a cocky brow at that. "Hmm… Speaking of sharing…" She begins to crawl her way back over to him with a sultry gait, dancing her fingers up his belly to titillate him some more. "You uh… you didn't get me off though. Just sayin'..." His face turns a shade redder than his leotard, and his eyes widen like he's having wood trouble. His paramour sneakily laughs before re-positioning herself on her knees, and then she grabs him by his collar to bring him in closer.

His limping dick begins to harden again, and he looks down to its swelling phenomenon before his eyes shift to her glistening sex once more. Holy Hoyle does she have a nice deck to play with… And she has similar thoughts about his dick to play with as she takes it, maneuvering the tip in between her legs. Not just to tease poor Linky, but to tease herself. "Mmmm… I like that," she mewls. Ace Savvy, while normally a man of firm resolve and levelheadedness, now finds himself biting his lip and letting out a weary moan as his sensitive spear is rubbed against her shlicky goodness. Her wet velvet is easily the most spellbinding thing he's ever had the pleasure of rubbing his penis against, even more so than red cotton undies. It doesn't help that she knows just how good it must feel. The way she almost deviously grins at him while gyrating her sexy hips back and forth is equally daunting and enchanting, charming his snake just as much as the song between their joining genitalia. She's always bringing out this side of him, the one that makes him feel strangely satisfied being put in his place. It's not as fun as bringing her to her hands and knees, but in a way, it's more fulfilling. He knows it's what gives her a fix, and with the orgasmic sensations that come with being massaged by pussy lips… he won't dare argue. At least, not until he remembers what she said about getting off. "You like the way that feels, Lincoln?" she teases with a little more sincerity as she keeps shlicking on him, focusing her eyes down below now. Which kind of helps, because the boy knows the truth. She's going to make him cum again way too soon.

God, it's going to be so embarrassing. Even with her being the most sexy and beautiful and just all around perfect girl in the world to him, or even with his superhuman DNA that makes him a different breed than the rest… he just knows he's not going to be able to make it for a round three. It's just not going to happen, Tobey's Spider-Man proved round three's just don't work. His palms and brow get even sweatier with the anxiety of disappointing her, and- fuck, it's really hot in here. If only he could take off this stupid fucking- "That's it!" he cries as the epiphanic light bulb goes off over his head.

It only slightly distracts Lynn from her duties as a lover. "Yeah? You really like it?" she says, proud to hear she's doing such a great job. Lincoln decides to let her have it. Win-win scenario. "Uh, yeah. Whew," he feigns with a wipe of his brow. "But, uhm, could I take my outfit off already? I'm getting really sweaty in this thing." Lynn stops rubbing her cunt against him, deciding to take the opportunity to smell herself. She isn't too pleased with the result, but decides to disregard in favor of tending to her lover the same way he tended to her over her wounded shoulder. "Alright, do what you gotta do. I guess the only way I'm getting off is if I do it myself," she teases while raising her hand and intently clenching a fist. Lincoln would normally roll his eyes at her pseudo-guilt trip, but this time, he doesn't blame her. She's made him reach climax, why can't he do that same for her? That's what he thinks as he disrobes from his (kind of silly, he has to admit) colorful jumpsuit.

He sneaks a glance at her from the corner of his eye as he takes his boot leggings off, and sees the way she touches herself while lying back on the bed. Her eyes aren't closed as she reaches one hand up to her breast though. They're fixed on him the entire time she uses the other hand to run a finger down her gooey slit. That's all it takes to light a new sort of fire inside of him. She's doing this all because of her love for him, and he has to show her he can keep up. He has to prove to himself that he is worth her love, and he'll do it even if he has to do it at the expense of his own pleasure, dammit! So, not even a second after his cape hits the floor, he trudges over to her supine body, barely giving her a chance to open her eyes as he grabs her by her socked ankles to pull her over to the edge of the bed. "Woah!" she wails. "Lincoln, what are you-?" she begins to ask before she feels his hand run down to her pussy. He squats down and gives his ring and middle fingers a hard lick before rubbing them against her sopping womanhood. She lets out a little moan to show it feels good, and that's all the affirmation he needs to press any more forward unto dawn. He considerately massages her lips for a moment longer before deciding he can't afford to waste anymore time, and that's when he pushes the tips of the two fingers into the borderline. He starts slow, he's sure to be gentle… but only for a little bit. Because he knows Lynn, he knows what kind of plays she likes, and he knows she's all about going for the goal as head-on as possible.

So he rushes a little faster, earning him more of her moans as he finger fucks her Spider-Man style. "Do you like that? Huh?" he asks her… as if he doesn't already know the answer. She fights against her own wailing to muster an answer for him. "Yeah~ Fuck!" she cries as she grabs hold of his wrist with her hand. And he goes in a little harder, a little faster, using the sounds of her shlicks and cries of pleasure to fuel that same fire further and further. He won't stop, can't stop until he's sure he can satisfy her. "Lincoln… Lincoln!" she hollers at the top her lungs as he hits just the right spot… And in that moment, her tunnel contracts, forcing his fingers out to make way for the rush of gushing fluid that he's forced from her. It's spectacularly uncontrollable, and he watches with pride and awe as her cunt keeps squirting with nasty girl cum, all thanks to him. He feels… almost a numbness as his eyes fix on her fingers. They straddle along the slit to ease what urges remain, syncing with her panting breaths as she uses her other hand to grab a fistful of her hair. "Ugggghhh… Fuck!" she cries as she raises her head to meet Lincoln with a smile. "That's what I call getting off!"

He cocks half a grin upon seeing her so thrilled, doing his best to contain his inner relief over being able to finally rise up to the occasion. She doesn't have to know about the insecurity he was feeling, and he doesn't have to worry about it anymore tonight. At least not until next time, maybe… But even then, he's just happy he got to return the favor, and he's even happier when the girl is curling and uncurling her finger to coax him into mounting her once more. "Come on… Let's really do this now," she tells him. "I said I wanted to fuck your brains out. I meant it."

He can't help himself but to make the stupid, corny joke that comes to mind upon hearing her. "Alright, sure. Who needs brains when I've got a girlfriend like you?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he feels the urge to maybe just try and catch them and throw them back in. Girlfriend being the one in particular. How would she react to it? Would she call him an egghead or a dumbass? Would she feel kind of weird about it considering he's her brother? Nope. Instead, she just warmly smiles, almost like Flower from Bambi. "Awww, you called me your girlfriend," she jokes with him, playfully booping his chest with her finger. He just rolls his eyes, trying to hide how embarrassed he is about it. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did." Belatedly, she takes his hands, pulling him in to join her on the bed once more, all while wearing the same warm smile.

"Alright, lover boy. Enough talk. Show me how much you love me," she asserts. And once he's on the bed with her, she wraps her arms around his neck, he wraps his around her waist, and the pull each other into another passionate kiss…

Their next transition is the most important yet as Lynn spreads her legs to connect with Lincoln's lap, positioning herself so that she can just straddle him while they make love. She wants him this close to her, faces inches apart so she can look into his eyes as he fills her up with his Excalibur. And that they do as she hovers over him, using her hand to guide it inside of her… slowly, carefully… "Ahhh~" she whimpers with the sheathing of his dick. It's width stretching her honey hole is unlike anything she's ever experienced. It's not like some toy or fingers that only do the dirty work like some instrument; she knows and feels that this is just as important for him as it is for her with the way it twitches and throbs inside of her. Lincoln? He feels it too. Sure he does. It's something he's guiltily dreamed of for so long, something he could only keep secret to his most forbidden imaginations until now. But it's so much more sensational than he could have possibly fathomed. Here together, eyes clashing with eyes, groins clashing with groins… It all just seems to finally make sense. "I love you Lynn. I love you so much," he says to her, all of the fear and apprehension having finally escaped his body. And while she could turn away with moodiness or sarcasm like she'd want to do any other time, she knows deep down what she really wants, and what she's really wanted all along. Lincoln to accept her for who she is and what she does, both in body and heart. She won't turn him down for all of the world if she was told to.

"I love you too, Lincoln," she quietly says back. And with that, she begins to move herself up and down on his cock, milking it for all of it's love with her tight, secreting walls. There's satisfaction for his penis, there's fulfillment for her vagina. Sure. With people as attractive and mindful of one another's desires as Lynn and Lincoln, it's love and chemistry just doing what comes naturally. But what their minds really focus on are the way they can just stare into one another's eyes without feeling intimidated. How they can just gaze into one another with the temptation to look away and make things easier. No, they don't need to, and they really don't want to. All they've ever wanted is happening within one another, and it makes it so easy to just relax and enjoy their true consummation of love. "I want you to feel good. Does it feel good?" he asks her, sneaking in kisses on her neck and nipples. ""I really love it," Lynn is sure to tell him, sneaking in kisses of her own against the panting breaths. They start to fuck a little faster, slapping each other's mounds as their animal desires get the better of them. For every inch in and out of the fleshy tunnel, it makes it harder and harder for either of them to hold back. Lincoln can feel the same brewing in his testes as before, and Lynn can feel that familiar warmth in her tummy as she strikes against the right spot. They both can sense the change in the musky air. It's a matter of time before they both run out, but they'll savor every remaining second before the climax. "I'm gonna cum Lynn. I can feel it," Lincoln tells her with a shaky breath. "Me too," Lynn simply says as she basks in her own pleasure.

He looks up to meet her eyes once more, desperation in his tone with the weight of his next statement. "I could cum inside you… You don't want that." She's sure to give him all of her attention with the way her tired eyes fix on his. "Just do it, Lincoln. Just cum inside of me." Before he can argue any further, she clashes her lips against his, coercing him into a true love's kiss that lasts until the straws break. "Ahhh… AHHHH!" they both cry out in unison as their sexes milk cum from each other. Gooey cream from Lynn's cunt cascades Lincoln's cock as he caulks her with his semen, the two of the riding the rest of the storm out until every last drop of Jupiter has been taken from their love. And it feels great. Damn good… Not just because of the wondrous sensations that come from, well, cumming… but also knowing that they've done this for the very first time with one another. That their love was granted to someone worthwhile, someone worth genuine love in the form of a true soul mate. It makes it that much harder to accept the fact that, despite what the minds might be willing to accomplish… the bodies are weak. So much so, that after disengaging from one another's respective genitals, they both just fall back onto the bed, staring up to the ceiling to catch their breaths.

"I-Is that proof enough?" he wheezes.

Lynn smiles warmly, her eyes shining with the beautiful glow that could rival the Milky Way and all the stars it contains. She runs her hands over her curvy body, feeling the pleasurably sensitivity that each touch brings with it. Of course, nothing could rival the overwhelming rush of emotion and bliss that her brother gave her. The boy smiles as well, and he reaches over to caress his older sister's flesh. And she allows him to run his hands over her, massaging her body as he always did after a heavy game of soccer or a long, arduous fight. When his gifted tough reaches her tender nipples, she moans, another wave of shivering rushing through her figure.

"You know your job is done now, lover boy," she laughs huskily. Her eyes are lidded and her legs cross over her sensitive womanhood, a sign to both of them that she enjoy her brother's love more than anything. "I already feel like I'm heaven." She grabs his face and brings it closer, pressing her smooth cheek against his. She rubs his face with her cheek, and she smiles at the tickling sensation of her brother's fuzzy growing hair. "So you can stop if you want. I can't ever show you how much I care. Not like you can show me.

His hands travel down to her stomach, and he gently circles it with his palm. "Lynn, you... you were willing to die for me. That's... that's enough for me," he tells her as he rubs her stomach.

"Honestly, asking for more is a little selfish," he lightly jokes, getting a laugh out of his sister. They lay there for a few moments, Lynn enjoying her brother's smooth touch, and Lincoln beaming at her with pure affection in his sapphire eyes. He extends his face slightly and pecks her on the cheek. "I love you," he whispers, "and I don't care how many times I've said it before. I want to say it again and again and again."

"Say it so I don't have too, bro. You know I'm never gonna be as gay as you," she chuckles, pressing her warm, red lips against his cheek in return.

Their pillow talk (wink) is interrupted by a sharp crackle over Lincoln's small walkie-talkie. "Come in, Lincoln. Come in, Lincoln." The snow haired boy sighs, reaching over to grab the communicative device and mutters "You know that we should only use codenames over telecommunications Eight of Spades?"

"Sigh. You're right. Sorry, Ace."

"What did you need me for? I'm a bit... busy with Strong Suit."

Ace hears a short gasp over the other side, and the gothic superhero immediately follows up with a concerned "How is she? Is Ly- Strong Suit alright? Please tell me she's okay." Lincoln had to smile, hearing Lucy's panicked concern for her sister. The young girl may have been morbid, but she cared a lot for her close teammate, and was as scared for her safety as he was. "Yeah... yeah, she's fine."

The Eight of Spades exhales with relief. "Good. I'm calling to you that The High Card needs you. She says it's really urgent."

"But I-"

A pair of tender hands fall onto his shoulders, and Lynn massages them gently. "Go ahead, Ace Sappy," she whispers, her voice soft and breezy in his ear. "I'll be fine now. Go be the hero I always knew you were. I'll be cheering for you in here." At first, the boy turns his head, his mouth open to protest, but Lynn seals his open mouth with her lips, giving him a quick yet passionate kiss. "Go ahead, Linc. I'll be your cheerleader, so give me something to cheer on, okay?"

Lincoln swallows, but then stands tall, his face serious and gravelly. As he walks away from Lynn, a gentle smirk blesses his face.

_How did I get someone as wonderful as her?_


End file.
